


falling for you (easy and steady)

by acumirklis



Series: Aisle of Poppies [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, i promise there will be fluff at some point haha but not yet, love or host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acumirklis/pseuds/acumirklis
Summary: George goes on a dating show, and Dream has a lot to think about.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Aisle of Poppies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920604
Comments: 25
Kudos: 277





	falling for you (easy and steady)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BitterCr0wn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterCr0wn/gifts).



> Haha I'm back~
> 
> The comments on my last oneshot were so sweet and they really motivated me to write more, so here's Dream's POV <3
> 
> Disclaimer: If either George or Dream decide to no longer be comfortable with stories being written about them, this will of course be deleted right away. Please be respecful of them and each other ^^
> 
> And on another note, please do not send any hate towards the girls, especially Minx and Botez!! They're wonderful little beans and do not deserve the toxicity this fandom tends to throw at people. Again, please be respectful and kind <3
> 
> P.S English is not my native language, so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes in this.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy~

It really had been a joke, at first.

When Dream saw the tweet about George being on Love or Host, all he initially did was laugh. Truly, George on a dating show? That was ridiculous.

He quickly tweeted a response he deemed funny enough and closed twitter, standing up to go and grab a snack.

As Dream opened his fridge, his thoughts drifted back to George. Really, what was he thinking? George was, as much as he might not like to hear it, a little awkward sometimes, especially when it came to dating. Whenever Dream would bring up the topic of romance, George would immediately be annoyed and try to change the topic, and Dream never really could figure out why. He knew George had dated before, he'd told him, and that relationship had actually been pretty nice and George had liked her a lot. Dream still remembered that a few years back, George occasionally brought her up and mentioned how he saw that she completed her education and that he was so proud of her, and to this day those two still sometimes kept in contact. It was really sweet to see, but it confused Dream even more, because if George was able to be this affectionate and open with someone, why had he been avoiding the mere talk of relationships ever since his last one? 

At first, Dream had thought that maybe their relationship had ended on a bad note, but George had assured him that they didn't work out because they realized they were better off as friends. Then, he thought that maybe George was just in denial and he liked her still, but that was also debunked fairly quickly because the way George talked about her was like a friend talking fondly about another friend and nothing more, not to mention that his ex-girlfriend was in a new relationship already and George seemed genuinely happy for her.

So really, Dream was a little confused. He knew George's dating life or preferences were none of his business, yet the curious part of his personality couldn't help but wonder sometimes. He had shown interest in relationships before, but strangely enough, the talk seemed to have died down in the recent months, which was also why Dream was so surprised to hear that George was going to attend a dating show, of all things. Small, timid George on a dating show? Dream couldn't wait to see where it would go. 

Maybe George was ready for a new relationship but didn't know how else to approach that newfound desire? Well, Dream wasn't one to judge, he wanted George to be happy and if this was the way to do it, he'd gladly support his best friend.

That, however, didn't mean Dream wouldn't wholeheartedly enjoy involving himself with the whole thing.

_"So Dream, as the resident expert here, how long have you been into men?"_

_"The only man that I am into is George."_

_"Would you say that you're going to win his heart?"_

_"I will definetely win his heart."_

_"How are you gonna take your relationship from friendship to the next level?"_

_"It starts with this show, that's why I'm here."_

Really, Dream shouldn't have had as much fun as he did during that interview.

And it was kind of ironic how little he actually had to make up or joke about, because many of his statements hit a little close to home.

That minecraft date he described in perfect detail without hesitation? Dream had thought about that before, as embarrassing and cheesy as it sounded, but it made a good little bit, so they were none the wiser.

As Dream sat at his kitchen table, he thought back to all those times he said things that seemed like a joke, but deep down, he truly meant them. He didn't know if he found that sad, hilarious or dumb, or maybe it was all three.

Dream sighed, and checked the time on his phone. It was only around half an hour until the Love or Host stream would be starting, and he tried to swallow the feeling of dread.

So what, George went on a dating show, that didn't mean he was going to marry the girl he picked, right? Dream bit his lip as he let that thought set in his head, and shook his head slightly when he realized how pathetic he sounded.

Of course him going on the show didn't set anything in stone, but there was always that looming threat of _possibility_.

Dream had no right to feel the way he did, and he knew. That annoying jealously trying to take over his heart was the last thing he should be thinking about. George, his best friend, was going to be on a dating show! It was probably going to be the biggest broadcast yet, and Dream suddenly felt guilty for not having checked his discord, just in case George might have texted him for some kind of moral support.

With that in mind, Dream quickly went back to his room and sat at his desk, pulling up his messages with George right away.

Nothing.

Well, maybe he was busy with something else, surely he had other things to worry about right now.

Dream opened his phone and went straight to Twitter as he waited for George to either message him, or the notification of the starting stream to appear.

_____

They all seemed nice enough.

Dream made sure to be there for every moment of the stream, but he found the introductions the most important. He focused hard on the answers of each girl, and he was slowly starting to form his first opinions on them. There were loud ones, quiet ones and others he couldn't really categorize, but he watched with interest as all of them got ready to present themselves to George.

Speaking of George, Dream couldn't help but smile fondly. He had predicted it, but George's awkwardness was really too endearing for Dream _not_ to tweet about it right away.

All throughout the stream, Dream made a point to tweet about his own opinions. It was mainly for entertainment, but he also had to admit that it helped him calm down, in a weird way. Somehow, joking about it made him feel a little better and kept him from thinking about things too hard.

Dream reassured himself that this was all for fun and that no matter what happened, he would be happy for George either way. Because that's what best friends were there for.

_____

When Austin brought him in, Dream couldn't wait to ask questions. He had been following the stream ever since the beginning, and he had already formed his opinion on most of the girls. He couldn't help but be wary of Minx, because for a while Dream couldn't decipher whether or not she was playing it up a little or if she had genuine anger issues. If he was being honest, none of the girls screamed _I am good enough for George_ , and he immediately felt bad for even having had that thought. Dream was starting to get frustrated with himself, because even though he was trying his hardest, those selfish and jealous thoughts kept returning to his mind and were actively poisoning it.

George was a grown man and well aware of his preferences, whoever he picked was the one meant for him, Dream had absolutely no say in that and it was better this way.

Still, he kept the mood lighthearted by asking questions that were obviously making George a little flustered, but the older seemed to be enjoying himself nonetheless, and that was all the reassurance Dream needed.

Generally, he couldn't figure out whether he was starting to dream things up when he noticed how George seemed a little more relaxed and confident as soon as Dream had joined, but that also might have been because he had gotten used to the unusual situation.

Dream kept observing and occasionally chiming in to say things, but overall, he tried his best not to intervene too much.

He told himself it was because he wanted the girls to have the spotlight, but deep down he knew he was also keeping quiet out of fear of what he might say if he got carried away.

_____

Things were starting to get serious and more and more girls were being eliminated. Dream watched intently as George squirmed around, looking so indecisive it was adorable.

And yet, Dream's initial atmosphere of fun was slowly starting to crumble. The more time passed, the more serious everything seemed to get, and the girls were starting to talk about very serious things like marriage and children. Really, somehow Dream hadn't expected topics like these to be brought up, but he should have definitely prepared himself mentally.

Dream was also torn, because George's behavior sometimes seemed a little odd to him. There were small moments were Dream wondered if the older male wanted to be there at all, and then there were others where he was handling everything perfectly well.

The more time passed, the more quiet Dream started to get. The mood shifted a few times, and even when there were still a lot jokes and laughs involved, there seemed to be some kind of tension present, as well.

Dream didn't feel like joking around anymore, and so he decided to keep his mouth shut and let George figure it out himself, but sometimes he'd throw in the casual _follow your heart, George._

He was currently muted, so no one heard his small, ironic snort. Dream truly did mean for George to follow his heart and pick the girl he felt best about, but his own traitorous heart kept reminding him unhelpfully how he also, silently, asked for George to follow his heart regarding _Dream._

Dream knew George was straight. The latter had told him on numerous occasions, and he had no reason to doubt the word of his best friend. Dream had had years to come to terms with the fact that George was unable to love someone like him, and for the most part, he was at peace with himself about that.

However, during some lonely, quiet nights, Dream would stare at his wall and let his mind wander.

He thought about how funny George was. Ever since he first met him, Dream had always thought George had something very special about him. The way he talked and laughed, it never failed to make Dream feel proud for being able to be friends with the older. Whenever George screamed, Dream couldn't help but laugh, because George's scream had always been the funniest thing in the world to him. He let his mind wander to how pretty his friend's eyes were, and how disappointed he was that he only ever got to see them online or that one time they met in person. Dream closed his eyes and thought about George's rich brown hair and his sculpted face, and the more he thought, the heavier his chest felt. Dream opened his eyes again to stare at his bland ceiling. He would allow himself to think about all these things, for once, because he'd lose his mind otherwise. 

It was so, so hard to be in love with someone who could never love you back.

Dream had known about his own preferences for a few years. He'd dated a few girls before, and he'd mentioned it, even on the stream, but what no one but his older sister and Sapnap knew was that he had actually dated a boy before.

They were both immature back then, and both still scared about their sexuality. In the end, they only managed to date for six months before deciding that they weren't ready to be with each other, and Dream hadn't heard from him ever since. Whilst it wasn't like all the relationships Dream had been in before, it was special in a way that no other relationship could compare. It was an act of bravery for the both of them to admit to their feelings, and to muster up the guts to even try it out. Both weren't ready, and both were too scared and insecure, but Dream still thought that it was worth it. That relationship taught him a lot, and he believed that a lot of his confidence now came from being able to express part of himself back then with his boyfriend.

Dream never mentioned this to anyone, because there was still a part of him that was scared of rejection. He grew up going to a school where 'gay' was thrown around like an insult, and whilst he wasn't gay, he couldn't deny that the disgust with which that word had been spat had left permanent marks on him.

His sister knew because she had been the one to encourage him to go for the relationship, and Sapnap knew because during one of his more emotional nights, Dream had confessed to it rather unexpectedly. And he would definitely never forget the relief he felt when Sapnap had nothing but love and support for him.

Another reason why Dream didn't mention this was because he was worried about how his perception would change. He could joke and flirt all he wanted, but as soon as people knew that he wasn't straight, they'd twist every little action of his into something it might not even be. And Dream was especially worried about George, because while the older was supportive, he did seem to be slightly uncomfortable with the topic of sexuality sometimes, and Dream didn't even want to imagine what kind theories and pressure would be thrown George's way if Dream came out.

Really, Dream was all too familiar with his feelings and what they meant, and he had a lot of time to think about them. Yet, he knew that there was no reason for him to say anything, as it was basically pointless. He preferred to suffer in silence, and he didn't want to make things awkward between him and his friends. Dream would much rather continue on as usual and swallow down his feelings whenever they tried to resurface, because above anything, George's happiness was Dream's number one priority.

_____

In the end, George chose Minx. In Dream's opinion, she seemed like a well enough pick, so he tried his best to calm his heart as he watched those two share their last words before leaving the show to go on their little Minecraft date.

Dream knew that it would be best for his sanity to just leave, maybe go to bed earlier than usual, but again he threw all that out of the window as soon as he so much thought about George potentially needing his help as a wingman.

Dream watched as the chemistry between Minx and George seemed to grow, and soon enough those two were well off by themselves.

Dream, not knowing what else to do, returned to Twitter and he typed his next tweet. Hesitating for just a second too long, he sighed and tweeted it out regardless. It passed as a joke, it fit the situation, there was no reason for anyone to think of how his heart might have hurt just a little when spelling it out.

 **Dream** @DreamWasTaken   
_George left me for some girl..._

Dream knew, that one day, he'd have to face this. He was well aware, because it was one of those reoccuring nightmare scenarios that haunted him whenever he was the most vulnerable.

Of course, this technically meant nothing. Just because George and Minx were hitting it off didn't mean he was actually going to date her. And again, Dream wanted to slap himself for ever thinking this way. His feelings were getting in the way of him being able to be genuinely happy for his friend's accomplishments, and Dream loathed it. On many occasions he desperately wished for those feelings to disappear, and right after he'd curse himself for doing that, because his love for George was so pure and genuine and born out of a strong bond of trust and respect. It wasn't a despicable thing, Dream knew, but that didn't stop him from feeling disgusted with himself. He didn't choose to have those feelings, and yet he blamed himself every day. Dream was a hypocrite, and he was a coward, because he knew that eventually, George would have to know, it wouldn't be fair to him for Dream to keep quiet about this. On his most emotional days, Dream felt like he was somehow taking advantage of George's kindness, he felt so dirty for loving him, and his heart and head were always torn between seeing his love as something beautiful or something ugly.

As Dream sat in his chair, deep in thought, he decided that he should tell his best friend sooner rather than later, because if George was really going to start a serious relationship, Dream didn't want to be in the way of things going smoothly.

_____

It didn't go as expected.

Minx left rather abruptly after pretending to spit on George, and the latter seemed so confused. Obviously, she meant it as a joke, but Dream sensed that it didn't seem to sit quite well with George.

Promptly, he decided to join the server so George wouldn't be alone in there, just roaming around awkwardly.

Beforehand, though, Dream had actually talked to Andrea. She seemed very sweet and he thought that allowing her to play with them might turn out to be fun.

George's reaction was priceless, he looked quite shocked, and Dream was hoping that this was going to lift his spirits.

Before they really started to play, though, Dream couldn't help but tease George. And of course he had to mention how George broke his heart. The latter seemed a little annoyed, but nothing too serious, and Dream was getting his spirits up again. Even though him saying that was the actual truth, making light of it and saying it directly to George was weirdly therapeutic, it felt like Dream was confessing all his hurt to George without the other actually catching onto the realness of it, and the freedom of saying those things made Dream feel a little better.

_____

Andrea turned out to be very fun to hang out with, and even if George still seemed a little off, her adorably exploring Minecraft and joking with him, Dream, Sapnap and Bad seemed to lift his spirits by a little.

It was quite chaotic, especially when George and Andrea were playing chess together, but Dream thought it was a great end for the quite eventful night.

He couldn't quite help but notice how George seemed very tired all throughout the stream, but that made sense because out of everyone, he probably went throught the most stress.

Dream kept playing with them, and he was happy to help out Andrea in any way. The chat called him a simp, but he really just tried to make her feel as comfortable and welcome as possible, especially since she was playing with people that had known each other for years and not to mention, the chat wasn't exactly being nice to her.

As more time passed, Dream found himself more and more tired. He hoped George would end the stream soon so he could go to bed and sleep for at least ten hours. The events of the day had worn Dream out mentally, as it wasn't exactly fun to watch the man he had been in love with for years try to find a date.

On a moment of calmness, Dream checked his inventory and noticed a single poppy. Weird, he thought, because he didn't remember picking up flowers. But maybe he had just walked into a place where a creeper had blown up, so it was no big deal. For a split second he thought about giving it to George, but he quickly shook his head and decided against it. Somehow, giving him a flower seemed inappropriate now, at least during that stream, so Dream just made sure to remember to give him one another time.

George finally ended the stream after three whole hours and Dream was ready to sleep like he hadn't in weeks.

Getting comfortable on his bed, he took out his phone and bit his lip, before deciding to just go for it.

**Dream**   
_hey george just making sure you're not upset or anything, I noticed you looked like you were zoning out a few times. let's talk this through tomorrow, yeah? crazy stream, man. it was fun, though._

As fun as it had been, George did seem a little odd during the stream, and Dream was too tired to figure out why exactly. He was worried for his best friend, and he hoped that once they woke up and George felt like sharing, he might talk to Dream about it. Something was weighing down on him and Dream didn't like that, he wanted George to be happy as often as possible.

Dream kicked his blanket off of him due to how warm his room already was, and sighed before closing his eyes and putting his arm over them.

His brain was still trying to process everyhing that had happened, and Dream suspected that once he'd wake up, his thoughts would be running many miles an hour.

Yes, Dream knew that he couldn't keep his love from George much longer, even if he wanted to, but that wouldn't be fair to him and his new partner. George deserved to be aware of how Dream felt about him, so he could make the choice that he felt most comfortable with. Dream was tired of being conflicted and torn because of his feelings, and even though the thought of losing George was the most terrifying thing in the world, Dream knew, deep down in his heart, that their friendship was so much stronger than that and George would never hate or leave him for something as natural and unpredictable as love.

But for now, Dream fell asleep fairly easily, and the last thing he saw before unconsciousness took over was George's blinding smile.


End file.
